Di mi Nombre
by Minamo
Summary: [OneShot] Sólo di mi nombre... RyoxRuki


**Di mi nombre**

_Ryoki_

_OneShot_

_-_

_S_onrió enormemente al verla.

No podía negarlo, estaba enloquecido con aquella pelirroja chica. Adoraba estar con ella, fastidiarla, escuchar sus quejas y maravillarse con su mal genio. Su belleza no tenía comparación, le encantaba, en verdad le encantaba. Cada centímetro de ella era perfección, su carácter la hacía especial, y eso lo traía como loco desquiciado.

Era la única chica que hacia que el uniforme de la escuela se viera de lo más sensual. No podía creer que a pesar de conocerla durante años, aún se pusiera nervioso al verla, en realidad era la una chica que lo hacía sentir así. No pudo evitarlo, y envió esos nervios al caño para poder acercarse a ella.

Dio pasos lentos y se colocó tras de ella.

- Hola pelirroja – le susurró al oído en un tono bastante sensual.

Ella sintió un escalofrío en toda su espalda y volteó a ver con cara de pocos amigos al imbécil que se había atrevido a invadir su espacio personal, aunque ya sabía quien era ese imbécil.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Akiyama?

- Pues… - comenzó – Vine a verte, ¿es que acaso hay otro motivo?- Ella sólo contestó con un bufido de desesperación – Vamos, no te molestes, gatita.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, dejando al chico atrás.

- Ya te dije – contestó siguiéndola – a ti.

Ella giró los ojos

- ¿No tienes otra cosa más importante que hacer, Akiyama? No sé, como ocuparte de tu vida.

- Pero si tú eres lo más importante.

Él sólo sonrió con dulzura.

- Baka – se limitó a contestar.

Un corto silencio se apoderó del lugar. Durante se ese lapso, el moreno no podía dejar de verla y de sentir aquella desesperación por besarla. Y necesitaba hacerlo ahora, porque ya no soportaba más, así que una idea algo traviesa surcó por su mente.

A lo lejos visualizó un solitario parque, lugar perfecto para llevar acabo su plan.

- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos un rato en el parque?

- Tengo prisa – contestó cortante.

- ¿Por favor?

Sus ojos se volvieron de lo más tierno, y Ruki no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la petición de aquel sensual moreno, que a pesar de que lo negara constantemente, le encantaba.

- ¿Y para qué quieres que estemos aquí, Akiyama? – se apoyó en un árbol y se cruzó de brazos.

- Pues quería preguntarte algo – metió sus manos a su bolsillo y la miró a sus penetrantes ojos violetas. Ella alzó una ceja algo confundida - ¿Por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre? Sabes, tengo uno.

Ruki sonrió un poco divertida.

- ¿Quieres que comience a decir porquerías o qué?

Él rió sonoramente, estar con ella era de lo más divertido del mundo.

- Vamos – la alentó – Di aunque sea una vez mi nombre, sino lo haces yo… -

- ¿Tú qué? – preguntó algo molesta.

- Tendré que obligarte a decirlo, aunque me cueste trabajo.

- Mira como tiemblo, Akiya… - Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió la escasa distancia que ahora había entre ellos dos – ma…

Se había tomado el descaró de acorralarla contra el árbol, encerrando a la chica entre sus brazos así quedando a muy pocos y casi inexistentes centímetros de ella. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, el latir desesperado de su corazón y su cálida respiración combinándose con la suya.

- Si no dices mi nombre, me veré obligado acortar más la distancia entre nosotros – la picardía se adueño de su vos, haciendo estremecer a la pelirroja.

- Es… ¿una amenaza? – lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Sentía que toda la sangre se le subía la cabeza, pero tenía que admitir que sentirlo tan cerca, la hacia sentir exageradamente bien.

- No sé – alzó los hombros, haciéndose el desentendido – Tómalo como quieras, mi gata.

- Mira baka, tu no tienes derecho de… -

- Parece que no entiendes… - Ahora sus cuerpos estaban mucho más juntos. Los labios del atractivo moreno mordieron el lóbulo de la oreja, de la ahora nerviosa chica, quien se había quedado paralizada ante aquel acto. – Que no estoy bromeando – sonrió al sentir la suave piel de la pelirroja rozando con la suya – Cada vez que no me llames por mi nombre, tendré que hacer _algo_.

- No seas estúpido.

Trató de empujarlo para poder separarse de aquel embriagante hombre, pero lamentablemente él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Podía sentir los calidos labios del castaño mordiendo su oreja, podía sentir el roce de su piel morena, y eso, aunque tratará de resistirse, la estaba tentando.

- Vamos, dilo.

- No.

- ¿Y cuando estemos en la cama? Tendrás que decirlo –

Un gesto pervertido adorno su rostro, y ella sólo se sonrojó al extremo mientras susurraba unas cuantas maldiciones.

- Eso nunca sucederá – dijo enfadada - Nunca te daré el placer de compartir la cama conmigo, Akiyama.

A pesar de que sabía que con tan sólo decir el nombre del chico la dejaría en paz, no lo hacía. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, le encantaba estar en esa situación y seguiría así hasta saber donde llegarían.

Ryo sonrió.

Ahora sí era una oportunidad perfecta.

Sus labios se posaron en los de ella, no sin antes mirarla a los ojos dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa. Sus manos tomaron preso el rostro de la pelirroja para profundizar el beso. Akiyama se sentía en la nubes, había anhelado tanto tiempo hacer eso, pero a pesar de ser un total casanova, no se había atrevido a hacerlo. Ruki no era cualquier chica y por ese motivo había quedado atrapado en ella.

Por su parte, Makino se había quedado con los ojos bien abiertos. Y aunque al principio no había querido corresponder, al sentir la lengua del chico dentro de su boca, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Además, ¿Cómo perder ésta oportunidad? Sólo una tonta era capas de hacerlo, pero como ella no lo era…

El beso la estaba volviendo totalmente loca, sentía que perdía fuerza en su pierdas y flaqueo. Pero el castaño la sostuvo por la cintura para que no cayera, lo cual hizo que sus cuerpos se pegaran aún más, ahora si la distancia no existía entre ellos.

- Ryo… - un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios.

El moreno se alejó lentamente.

- Ves, no era tan difícil –

Sonreía triunfante, pues había ganado la guerra y se había llevado un enorme y delicioso premio. Lo único que hizo fue lamerse los labios sin deshacer la poca distancia entre sus cuerpos.

- Cómo te atreves.

- Besas excelente, mi pelirroja.

Ella sonrió con dulzura por primera vez en el día. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y rozó sus labios con los de él. Ryo ahora era el sonrojado.

- Tu no lo haces tan mal – beso su mejilla – Y si te portas bien, dejaré que repitamos estos cuando tu quieras, en donde quieras - Aprovechó el estado de shock de su adorado hombre y lo empujó levemente hacia a un lado para poder darse paso – Ahora bien, ¿Quién es la que ganó? – Preguntó de espaldas a él – Por supuesto que yo – le guiño un ojo y se perdió de vista.

Ryo se sentía más que soñado, no podía creer que ella le había dado total libertad de volver a repetir aquello.

- Si que es una gata salvaje.

Salió de su ensoñación y corrió tras de ella.

**Fin. **

**Nota: Espero les guste. Adoro ésta pareja y pues como casi no hay fics de ellos (bueno al menos yo no encuentro muchos, pero los que he leído están fantásticos) no me queda otro remedio que hacerlos xD **


End file.
